Ganta And The Suicide Squad
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is for the Suicide Squad film coming in August, what if Ganta didn't get sent to Deadman Wonderland, but instead got listed as a member of the Suicide Squad instead? He'll have to rely on his new friends to clear his name and stop the clown prince of chaos the Joker as well. Rated M for Suicide Squad and Deadman Wonderland material and the pair is GantaXHarley, Read and Review
1. Woodpecker's Redemption!

Chapter 1: Woodpecker's Redemption!

(Opening A/N: What if Ganta was set up for a crime he didn't commit, this is going to be the same opening of Deadman Wonderland but with a twist of Suicide Squad and my chaotic imagination, but with the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, after the deaths of 29 of his classmates and the Wretched Egg had placed the shard into his chest, fourteen year old middle school student Ganta Igarashi has been tried for the multiple counts of murder for his classmates. Upon receieving the capital punishment sentence, a guardian angel by the form of an African Amercian woman by the name of Amanda Waller has come to recruit young Ganta into Task Force X AKA the Suicide Squad, they're a group of criminals who work for her in able to have all the charges dropped against him. But, there is a catch...if Ganta fails to obey orders from Waller, then the Nano bombs in his neck will detonate and kill him. In this whole stake of life and death, Ganta has nothing to lose and everything to gain for his freedom. The story is rated M for Blood and gore, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and lemons as well. Plus this will be a GantaXHarley Quinn pairing. And as for the disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonerland for that is owned by Jinsei Kataoka along with Kazuma Kondou along with Kadokawa videos and it's rightful owners and Suicide Sqaud is rightfully owned by DC comics. So without further ado...let the madness and chaos slip!)

It was just another day at Nagano Prefecture middle school. Ganta was watching a news reel about some bad guy who calls himself the Joker.

"It seems that havoc has filled the streets of Tokyo, due to the appearance of the Joker sworn enemy and archvillain of the vigilante Batman of Gotham City in America. And it's been total chaos ladies and gentlemen..." The sounds of gunfire filled the background as the cameraman got shot and he laid on the ground dead and the camera showed the killer, it was none other than the Joker.

Just then Mimi, a friend of Ganta's came in and saw him watching the news clip about the Joker's rampage.

"Hey Ganta, what are you watching?" Mimi asked, he then showed her the clip about the Joker.

"I've been watching the news about this psycho who calls himself the Joker. I mean why does he have to be a psychopathic criminal?" Ganta asked, but Mimi had a better answer.

"Well think of it like this, we need chaos if we want to have order, like Batman for instance, he needs a great archvillain to rival him. Basically it's like light and dark, two sides of a coin. You know what I mean?" Mimi asked, Ganta knew that you can't have order without chaos.

Just then, the school bell rang and class was about to begin. As soon as all the students were in their desks, Ganta then put away his phone and was about to begin his carricular lessons. Unbeknownst to the class and our hero, there was a song playing and there was a figure dressed in red floating outside. The figure had blue daimond shapes behind it, and no one knew where he came from, but the only thing was, nobody recognized the figure outside the window until the last second. Ganta then looked out the window and saw what he called, "The Red Man."

"What the? How is he standing outside of there? Is he flying or something?" One of the students asked, Ganta didn't know about it for sure.

But as an unholy act of whatever God played on these student along with the teacher, a powerful blast blew the whole classroom like a bomb going off, the explosion caused Ganta to fly backwards and smack the back of his head off the back of the wall causing the poor boy to black out, when he came to, he saw all of his fellow classmates slaughtered and when he thought he saw Mimi, he tried to speak out to her.

"Mimi?" Ganta asked weakly, but it turned out that all he was talking to was Mimi's decapitated head.

The red man knew that Ganta was still alive, and he was cowering for his life. The red man the summoned some kind of crimson colored shard and jabbed it straight into Ganta's chest making him pass out yet again. And in the distance, the Joker was watching the whole thing from a building overlooking the school.

"And thus, the seeds of destruction are sewn, and a new player has come to the fold..." Joker said looking thorugh a pair of binoculars. "Oh I'm really going to enjoy this." The clown prince of crime added as he began to cackle maniacally.

When Ganta woke up again, there was a pale skinned nurse who had two pig tails, one end colored reddish pink and the other bright blue, she then placed the pen between her teeth.

"Well, I'm surprised that you're awake, listen I know what happened but the chances of you going to jail are really high." The nurse said in a Brooklyn style accent, and it turns out she's American.

Ganta found out who the nurse was and he kinda began to blush.

"Wait, are you Harley Quinn by any chance?" Ganta asked, and Harley let out a small smile.

"Listen, you want freedom right, then join us in the Suicide Squad. If you can do some jobs for Waller, then you'd better tell me now. This is your only chance." Harley said, Ganta didn't want to die let alone spend whatever amount of his life he had in the clink.

"Please Harley, you have to get me out of here and help me clear my name, even if it means sacrificing my own life but I want to live. Please." Ganta pleaded with tear filled eyes, Harley then brushed the tears away giving reassurance to the young boy.

"Don't worry we'll get your life back." Harley said making a promise to Ganta.

"Thank you." Ganta whispered as Harley quickly left, but after a few moments a couple of detectives came to arrest Ganta for the murder of his classmates that he never even committed.

"Are you Ganta Igarashi?" The first detective asked as he showed him his badge.

They placed the boy in handcuffs and took him into a car where they drove poor Ganta to the courthouse where they held a trial for the accused. All the parents and the loved ones including Mimi's father wanted to see Ganta die, he was really scared for his life. The news reporters were covering the whole trial.

"We're standing in front of the courthouse where the trial of fourteen year old Ganta Igarashi the soul survivor of the Nagano Prefecture middle school massacre where an outstanding 29 students were brutally murdered, and there is the possibility that Ganta Igarashi might be the murderer."

Before stepping into the courtroom, there was an African American man dressed up in a Laywer's suit, but Ganta knew that it was another super villian who went Anti-Hero, his name is Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot.

"I'm a teammate of Ms. Harley Quinn, I also know that you've been set up by the Joker. In fact, the reason why he's doing this to you, is due to the fact of what he tried to make of your mother." Floyd said, but Ganta knew that joining the Suicide Squad was going to his only shot of clearing his name.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing." Ganta said, and he went into the courtroom to face judgement.

"Ganta Igarashi, for the murder of 29 of your fellow students, we find you guilty and therefore sentence you with capital punishment." The Judge said, but there was a dramatic burst in the doors to the courtroom along with Harley was an African American woman who was slender had a short afro, but she dressed in a business dress, she was the head of the Task Force known as the Suicide Squad, Her name was Amanda Waller.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, we of the U.S. government hereby are taking this boy and placing under my task force." Waller said as she approached the bench with a manilla folder containing the orders to place Ganta with the Suicide Squad.

"I see, and if young Igarashi here were to disobey you by any chance?" The Judge asked, Waller then looked back at Ganta who had the total look of discomfort on his face.

"If he does disobey a direct order, which I fairly highly doubt, then he'll be executed for his insubordination." Waller answered, Harley then sat on the table next to Ganta, Ganta then started to blush and have feelings for the clown lady.

"Don't worry Ganta, we're in this together. And I hope you're ready to face total madness when it comes to Mr. J, because he's on a whole new level of madness." Harley said and the judge went through the paperwork giving the boy some leeway from serving his death sentence in prison.

"Alright then, we hereby sentence you to serving your time with Task Force X." The Judge said as he slammed the gavel adjourning the trial.

"You're coming with me Ganta." Waller said as Ganta got up out of the chair and he followed the woman to her car.

Thus begins Ganta's adventures within the Suicide Squad...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, if this is short, I do apologize. I usually like to make the first chapter short because it helps me experiment with what to do. And for those who will put please update in your reviews, all I ask for is a little bit of time. I'm working on some other projects as well, so if you give me time...I'll see what I can do. So all in all please leave a review, faves along with follows are always welcome and if you have any ideas for future chapter then I'm all ears. So, until the next exciting chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Joker's Plan

Chapter 2: The Joker's Plan

(Opening A/N: A special thanks to Gungrave Company for the review along with the fave and Follow and a special thanks to Truthfulness for the fave

and a special thanks goes to, Cloud4012, Penpal678910, and Yusuke Kurosaki for following this story. Now it's time for Ganta to take his place in the

ranks of the Suicide Squad. And it turns out that the Joker has Shiro in his clutches. And he's using her to do his evil bidding in able to get to Ganta,

how's this all going to go down? Tune in to find out ladies and gentlemen, starting...now!)

After Ganta was placed into the custody of Amanda Waller along with the Suicide Squad, he was placed into a room, with a doctor who was checking

on Ganta's physical condition, she checked his heart, his eyes, the inside of his mouth, his ears, and it turns out he's pretty healthy for a boy his age,

she then had a mechanical arm with a sharp syringe come down and injected into the back of Ganta's neck. As the nanite bombs went deep into the

spine, Ganta just temporarily cringed from the pain. As soon as the needle did it's job and was removed, the doctor then placed a bandage over the

injection site to stop any bleeding, let alone the nanite bombs from escaping the spine.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked, and Ganta was pretty determined to do what he needs to if he wants to clear his name.

"Besides wanting to go out and kick some bad guy ass, I feel like a million bucks." Ganta said, and with those words, it put a smile on the Doctor's

face.

Just then, Harley walks in seeing Ganta still in his boxers, she then goes over to Ganta and wraps her arms around the young boy's neck. Harley

gently places her cheek onto Ganta's face making him blush.

"So how's my little Ganta doing?" Harley asked as she brushed her cheek against him.

"Well being somewhat naked in front of a former villainess that I kinda got a crush on, I'm doing pretty good." Ganta said, and she just smiled

knowing that she has an admirer, she then takes Ganta's hand and holds it.

She then takes him out of the examination room and guides him down a hall

"Do you have a girlfriend Ganta?" Harley asked, Ganta shook his head no and he was hoping to go out with Harley.

"Never really had one, and I'm still a virgin. What about you?" Ganta asked, Harley didn't have any feeling for the Joker and he was the one who

made her who he is.

"Lucky for you, I haven't got any feeling for Mr. J anymore. So I'm still trying to find my knight in shining armor." Harley said, but she knew that

since Ganta put a smile on her face when she's around him.

"Could I be your knight in shining armor?" Ganta asked, and Harley nodded as she smiled knowing that she got herself a new boyfriend.

"Well, looks like I got myself a new puddin'." Harley said as they began to do a ten second French kiss with each other.

Just then, Waller cleared her throat to get both Ganta and Harley's attention. Shen then shot a "You better have an explanation for all of this." Type

of look on her face.

"Well, I would like to say that there's a time and a place for that, but here and now isn't the time or the place, Mr. Igarashi, we're going to need you

to report to the locker room on the double, and you can join him if you want, Ms. Quinn." Waller said, Harley took Ganta's hand and she showed him

where the locker room was, she then showed him his locker which had his last name written in English, but Ganta didn't care about that, he wanted

to clear his name any way possible.

Ganta found a Yellow, Red, and Black leather jacket along with a plain black tank top, heavy duty flak jacket, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair

of camo cargo pants, plain white socks, and black steel toe combat boots. Ganta then began to dress himself by slipping on the cargo pants, followed

by the tank top, the flak jacket, then the leahter jacket, fingerless gloves, socks, and finally the boots. Also in the locker was a helmet with a gas

mask attached to it, (In resemblence to the one the mercenary Hunk wears from the Resident Evil video games) Ganta then takes the mask and

helmet, and tucks it under his arm.

"Now to get you properly armed." Harley said as she guided Ganta to the Armory, there were an assortment of guns, knives, and other things that

could be used as a weapon.

Ganta then picked out a fully custom HK-416 with a 40mm grenade launcher and a detachable silencer for any black op missions. He also chose a

pair of Beretta 92Fs, an MP5K submachine gun, a machete, and some throwing knives. Harley helped Ganta strap all of his weapons onto his body

and she became more and more closer to the kid, even though he's the youngest member of the Suicide Squad. Ganta could remember back when

he was a kid, he used to love watching this vigilante show called "Ace Man." Ganta had the idea of calling himself Ace Man 2.0, Harley was a fan of

the show as well, but she watched it when she was with the Joker. And she'd usually watch it when "Mr. J" wouldn't give her any attention let alone

any love.

"Now let's get to work." Ganta said, he wanted to get to work and try to see if he can bring down the Joker, but little did Ganta know, the sinister

Joker was using a childhood friend to his evil whim.

As soon as Ganta and Harley got to the briefing room, they were joined by Katana, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Killer Croc, El Diablo, Silver

Witch, and a few other super villains looking to shorten their jail time. Then, Captain Boomerang opened his mouth causing Ganta to get extremely

pissed off and almost kill the former villain.

"Well this must the boy that totally fucked up his whole class. Saying you're innocent here isn't going to get you out of this whole situation you're in,

mate." Captain Boomerang said as he began laughing, Ganta got totally pissed off, drew his machete, and had it placed up against the former

villain's neck with the intent to cut it.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I Didn't kill my classmates, I was set up by the Joker. I bet that he had a hand to play in this. And I won't

hesitate to kill you, but we're on the same side here. You want to seal your death wish, keep it up." Ganta said, Floyd then pulled Ganta off of

Captain Boomerang as he was totally pissed off at what the soon to be villain said about Ganta killing his classmates when he didn't do it.

"Ganta, I know that you're innocent and we will help you clear your name, but for right now we need to be on the same page here. Especially with

the Joker on the loose doing god only knows what." Floyd said, as Ganta began to calm down.

"I hope you're right Floyd, otherwise, you're going to be dealing with two corpses, mine and his." Ganta said, if he killed Captain Boomerang, then

Waller would've activated the nanite bombs in the back of Ganta's neck killing him instantly.

Harley didn't want to lose Ganta since she and him are now dating, it turns out that they're the Suicide couple of the whole squad. She then takes

Ganta's hand and he wraps his arms around her as if he wanted to be with her.

"Please don't die on me Ganta, I don't want to lose another puddin'." Harley said as she wraps her arms around Ganta, Ganta didn't want to die

either.

"How about going on a date after our first job?" Ganta asked, and that just put a smile on Harley's face.

"Sure, Puddin'. We'll go out on a date." Harley said, and it turns out that Waller walks in giving the first mission for the squad.

"Alright team, we got your first assignment, Ganta since you're new to this, we'll get some training for you as soon as we can, but for right now

consider this first mission as part of your training. It turns out that terrorists are planning on targeting an amusement park/government run prison

called 'DeadMan Wonderland.' Our sources say that the Joker is somehow behind this and we need to see if his crew is really behind this, I'm

allowing the use of lethal force only on the terrorists, but leave the prisoner, security workers and other people in the prison unharmed, is that

clear?" Waller asked, and her words were law since she's the one that's holding the leash on the refined villains.

[Meanwhile, with The Joker...]

The clown prince of chaos had a tin full of drugged cookies for Shiro, he called them his "Happy Sweets." The sounds of his evil cackles filled the

corridors of the prison that he was holding as his own. The Joker's army were holidng the prisoners along with all the security guards hostage. Shiro

was laying on a bean bag curled up as if she was a sleeping animal.

"Shiro, Oh Shiro..." The notorious Joker sang, as he hid the tin of cookies behind his back, Shiro then looked up to see the Joker holding something

behind his back.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked, she wasn't really happy to see him since he was pulling her strings, the Joker then walked up to her with a sadistic

smile on his face knowing that he was going to use her again for his little twisted plan.

"I just came by to offer you a little peace offering, I know you really like cookies and sweets, so I got you a tin of cookies, all for you. Go ahead eat

'em to your heart's content." The Joker cooed in a vemous tongue, Shiro then began to eat the laced cookies with such fervor.

But she didn't know that the drug was slowly taking effect, and when it did, Shiro stopped eating and she looked up at the Joker like she was a

mindless doll, and the Joker began to laugh knowing that he just gained a soldier of chaos using the happy sweets to get Shiro to do his dirty

bidding.

"Now my little Shiro, I want you, to go out and kill a bunch of people. Start with the prisoners first, then work your way to the security guards, save

the one with the nice rack for last. I want to see her die beautifully." The Joker ordered, and Shiro nodded like a mindless zombie, the hired thugs of

the Joker brought in a single prisoner who was going to be a fodder for Shiro's rampage.

"Why are you doing this, and why are you using that girl?" The prisoner asked, and the Joker had an apple as he began to take a bite out of it.

"Why you ask? Simple, I am an agent of chaos. I like doing things that cause mayhem and despair. 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.' Hee-hee-

hee-hee-hee-hee-hee." The Joker chortled and Shiro began to pull the head off of the prisoner as he screamed in pai and fear as his bloody head

along with his spine was ripped off his body.

But thanks to the happy sweets, it not only increases Shiro's violent mood, it also increases her strength to that of a super human level. Just then,

the sound of a helicopter overhead was deafend by the solid structure of the building.

"..." Shiro's silence filled the room, the drug also kind of makes her a mute temporarily.

"Oh, now we have guests. Shiro, find the guests of honor and kill them." Joker ordered and she just jumped into attack mode as she ran off to find

whoever the "Guests" are, now the real fun begins...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: As much as I hate leaving a cliffhanger, but's all for making more faves, follows, and reviews. Which would be greatly accepted, and please, be

courteous and respectful with your reveiws, I hate getting bombed and attacked. I know I was kinda lacking on the violence, (Except for Shiro

tearing off a prisoner's head) But I'll make up for it in the next chapter. If anyone has any good ideas for future chapters, please, feel free to share

them with me. I mean, I'm always looking for ways to make this enjoyable let alone bring in more readers. Also if anyone still ask to please update, I

understand, all I need is a little time to make another chapter, and paitence is a major virtue. You know what they say, "Good things come to those

who wait." So, until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Love And Justice

Chapter 3: Love And Justice

(Opening A/N: Special thanks to Gungrave Company for the review, and I understand that Ganta's going to need some training to become an honorary member of the Suicide Squad, but consider this a part of his training along with seeing where his loyalty lies with Waller along with the Squad. Also a little fact about the two love birds Harley and Ganta, if you didn't remember in the first chapter when Harley was disguised as a nurse trying to convince Ganta to join the Suicide Squad along with sparking the trigger of love between the two, and after the mission, I might have a bit of a date chapter for the two lovers of the Suicide Squad along with a lemon in the works as well. But let's get to the mission first and see how this is all going to play out along with seeing what kind of madness the Joker is going to dish out...)

The helicopter containing the members of the Suicide Squad flew over Deadman Wonderland, the Joker knew that the game was about to begin. His sinister cackle filled the halls as he was ready to cause a whole lot of chaos and despair, but little did he know, that Harley Quinn along with her new "Puddin'."

"So now it begins, the time of both despair and hope to collide. I wonder what little Ganta is going to do, and if he's going to put up more of a fight than Jason Todd." The Joker said aloud since he killed the second Robin in hopes to destroy the morale of his life long rival Batman.

The helicopter landed on top of the main building and the members of the suicide squad all got out of the aerial transport. Ganta was a little nervous about being in a place like this, if the court sentenced him to captial punishment.

"Listen up team, we know that the Joker is here somewhere in Deadman Wonderland. Ganta, I know that you're still in need of some training, but consider this first mission as part of your training. The objective is simple, find any hostages and free them, and find the Joker, but make sure you bring him in alive." Waller ordered over the headsets that all the Suicide Squad members, Ganta wanted nothing more than to kill the Joker for the classmates that were murdered by his loyal attack dog, the Man In Red.

Ganta then draws his Barrettas, knowing that there could be some heat needing to be dealt with here. His gut was telling him that there would be more guys protecting the hostages, and to his surprise, there were clown faced goons armed with MP5Ks and AK-47s.

(I need to find the Joker and put an end to his little reign of chaos, but I really want to protect Harley since he broke her heart. I'll do whatever Waller tells me so I can get the charges against me dropped.) Ganta thought, he knew that he was still inexperienced to deal with someone as maniacal as the Joker let alone never had any experiences with guns.

Harley then placed a hand on Ganta's shoulder letting him know that she has his back.

"I think it'd be best if you followed my lead along with Deadshot. We'll be sure that you stay safe from all of this." Harley said, Ganta then cocks the pistols knowing that it was time to get to work.

Ganta then decided to let Harley take the first kill, he then hid behind a corner as Harley had her baseball bat in hand with the intent to kill. The goons that were hired by the Joker were about to put a bullet in one of the prisoners, he then realized that the prisoner was wearing a collar, but he hoped that it didn't explode. But it turned out, that instead of exploding, it pumps out a poison and can track the prisoners as well. The goon looked at the timer that showed on the prisoner's collar, two days, five hours, 13 minutes and 12 seconds.

"I wonder what happens when the timer hits zero." The first goon said, the second goon had an answer for that.

"I heard that there's a poison that slowly works through the prisoner's body, and they need an antidote every three days, because if they don't, then the poison will kill them and as soon as the poison does it's job, the collar opens." The second goon said, Harley then walks up to the goons as she began to spin the bat around.

"Batter up!" Harley shouted as she slammed the bat into the face of the first Joker goon, Ganta then watched as he saw his new girlfriend just struck some dude with a baseball bat.

She then sweep kicks the second goon and he plops back first onto the ground with her foot on his chest, the goon began to laugh knowing that he was bested by Harley Quinn, the former girl of the notorious Joker.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Joker's old girl, does the boss know that you're betraying him?" The goon said, Harley just scoffed at the saying, she'd love to tear the Joker a new asshole.

"As you should know, Mr. J and I aren't together anymore. But I managed to find a new Puddin', and he's going to be your undoing. Come on out Ganta." Harley called out to Ganta as he had one of his Barrettas pointing at the goon with the intent to kill.

"Where's the Joker, I need to settle a personal score with him. So tell me, where is he?" Ganta asked as he placed the pistol firmly against the thug's forehead with the intent to pull the trigger.

Just then the PA system turns on with the maniacal laughter of the clown prince of chaos.

"So it seems Harley Quinn has just betrayed me and joined a task force of ex-villains, and is that young Ganta with you? Oh how I longed to see what the newest member of your squad can do, and I wonder if he even has the stones to kill someone..." The Joker said over the PA, but Ganta still had the pistol trained on the goon and he wanted an answer from the guy.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, where is the Joker?" Ganta asked again with his finger curled on the trigger as he was slowly squeezing it.

"He's with an albino girl, he said he wants to use her to cause so much chaos that Harley can't be able to do. But beyond that no one knows where he is." The thug said honestly, and Ganta granted him a quick and clean death by placing a single bullet through the forehead of the hired thug as blood and brain matter along with bits of skull after the bullet exited out the back of the thug's head.

Ganta didn't feel any remorse when he killed the thug, but what did he mean when he said that he was with the albino girl? But out of nowhere, Shiro charges at Ganta and slams a fist into the poor boy sending him flying through the air and into a wall. Harley then slams her bat into Shiro knocking the wind out of her.

"What gives you the right to attack my puddin'?" Harley asked as she swung the bat around.

"Shiro, is that you?" Ganta asked as he removed the mask to see Shiro with his own eyes.

"Gan...ta? Is that you?" Shiro said weakly but the Joker began to pump a powerful toxin into the area where Ganta, Harley, and Shiro were.

The gas seemed harmless to both Ganta and Harley but it was mostly effective to Shiro since the gas was mostly effective to Shiro's DNA. Shiro then began to choke on the gas, which made her more and more violent, she then began to attack the downed Ganta, Ganta then pulls out his machete, but Shiro grabs his arm and began to twist it. But Ganta had his Baretta in hand as he placed a bullet into Shiro's arm causing her to writhe in pain.

"Forgive me Shiro, I swear, I'll find the Joker and make sure that he pays for what he's doing and I'll be sure that he won't use you as a tool." Ganta said, Shiro was holding her wounded arm knowing that Ganta didn't mean to do it, but she knew that the Joker was a bad person.

Harley then helped up Ganta up knowing that the Joker was still at large, but there was a vigilante in the midst of the chaos with a score to settle with the Joker, it was the caped crusader, the dark knight, Batman. He had a score to settle with his arch nemisis, and he came to Deadman Wonderland with the intent to bring down the Joker personally, but this was going to be a race against time, and the Joker was the finish line. Ganta wants to clear his name along with the criminal record that has stained his life. But the only questions are, where's the Joker Hiding, and where is Batman? But to answer those questions, tune into the next exciting chapter and find out...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I'm sorry if I kinda lacked plot or what not, but I tried my best at writing here and I really wanted to get some of my other projects done as well. So basically I'm just in a flurry of ideas of what I want to do, but I will get another chapter up as soon as I can. So please, leave a review, and faves along with follows are still optional along with ideas for future chapters as well. So, until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, te commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
